A Test for Love
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura: I'm trying out for the Track Team. Syaoran's trying out for the Track Team. Only one of us is selected. Will our love pass this test?


Hey, guys! I'm finally back with a new fic. -_-;; I know, I know... I haven't evactly started on the other fic chapters yet... but you see... uh... *looks around nervously* there's this mean thingy called the Writer's Block and um... it sorta attacked me. But I can promise you that I'm already working on it and doing me best... so please, please wait a little while longer. So, let's start the fic! ^-^  
  
Key:  
  
[SN: Me, Starlight, talking! ^-^]  
'thinking'  
"talking"  
***Character's P.O.V***  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^{Change of scene}  
  
Info:  
Everyone's eighteen now.   
Tomoyo and Eriol are NOT a couple yet.   
The rest is up to you to find out! ^-^  
  
***************  
Love... or Sports?  
  
Chapter 1  
***************  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V***  
  
"Bye, dad! I'm off!" I yelled as I rushed out, grabbing my lunch on the way. Well, what can I say? Cafeteria food is yucky!  
  
"Becareful Sakura!" I heard my dad call out as I closed the door. I could already hear Syaoran honking outside in his Toyota Carolla.  
  
"I thought you'd be late," he smirked as he lowered his lips to mine right after I slid into the seat.  
  
"Hey, this IS the first day of school. Besides, the tryouts for the track team is today, remember?" I said breathlessly after we broke free, giving him a playful shove. We've been dating for eight years now. It was surprising how we didn't seem to get tired of each other. It's hard to believe that we were so competeive about the clow cards and were practically arch enemies eight years ago. In fact, until now, we still compete with lots of things, especially sports.  
  
"It's amazing we were once enemies, huh?" Syaoran asked, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, eight years ago, you were just some new guy, walking around like evryone's offended you," I giggled.  
  
"Hey, admit it, Even then, you couldn't seem to take your eyes off me," he grinned, showing his dimples.  
  
"When did you become Mr Egomaniac?" I punched him lightly on the shoulders.  
  
"Takes one to know one," he shrugged.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Anyways, summer sure passed fast quickly this yers, huh?" I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, no more making out in your bedroom. But other than that, who cares? Summer, winter, what's the difference? All that matters is that we're together," he said softly, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
I could have melted right there. Syaoran could be so serious, and sometimes he acts like a total goofball. But most of the time, he just knows what to say. Suddenly, I did not care that we were on the road anymore. I unbuckled my seat belt and threw my hands over his shoulders, planting a kiss firmly on his lips.  
  
His car swerved dangerously towards a tree, but he braked just in time.  
  
"You're the best, you know that?" I said as our lips met again, sending electric waves through my body.  
  
"You're even better," he whispered back.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Syaoran's P.O.V***  
  
Whoa! That was one major kiss! Honestly, if you looked at Sakura, you would never have guessed that she was the one who would kiss you while you are driving, but for some reason, instead of being mad at her, this made me love her even more.  
  
As I headed to homeroom, I thought about how this day would be perfect. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and I were having three classes together. Well, not exactly ALL together at the same time, but close enough.  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and I were in the same chemistry class whilst Naoko, Rika Chiharu and Yamazaki were in the same biology class with Mr Stevens, a young handsome, teacher who were only elder than us be five years, meaning 23 years. Then, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Eriol and I were in the same Health Ed while Tomoyo and Rika decided to drop that and take Creative Writing instead. Sakura and Tomoyo chose journalism, slightly different from Creative Writing. [SN: I won't go into details with the rest of the classes cuz it would bore you. ^_~ ]   
  
The day passed quickly as all the eachers did were introducing us to the various subjects. But still, I couldn't wait to be with Sakura.  
  
Finally, the track team tryouts were up. Sakura had always wanted to be on the track team, and so did I. I did it because I've always wanted to be win for this school all my life. It had always been my dream to be in the track team, but for Sakura, it was different. Sure, she did like running, but she joined it just to get the points needed to go to college.  
  
I just hope we both get in.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Hey, Sakura! All the best!" Tomoyo smiled as she, Eriol and the rest took seats on the benches.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura gave them a thumbs-up sign before doing her warm-ups. Just then, Syaoran jogged over. He was wearing a plain white cotton shirt that not only showed off his tan, but also his muscles.  
  
"Hey, there," Sakura smiled, pulling him to her.  
  
"Lookin' good, Sakura," Syaoran said, giving her an appreciative once-over. Sakura was wearing a pink loose-fitting shirt and green shorts.   
  
"C'mon team! Gather over!" Coach Wrightfield called. "now, before we start, I'm going to have to explain that there are only five positions on the team. So, if you did not make it, you might be called as a reserve, get it? Since there are thirty of you here, I'll split you up into three groups. The first ten would go first," she said before starting to cal out names.  
  
Both Sakura and Dyaoran were amongst the first ten.  
  
"All the best, Sakura," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You too," Sakura squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm looking for the five fastest runners in each group. I don't care if you win or lose, but I do not want quitters, get it? Now, ready, set, go!" she barked as the runners took off.  
  
The other runners sprinted but Sakura and Syaoran stayed at the end. They knew better than to sprint at the beginning of a 1200 metres type of run. At the 500 metres point, the other runners were starting to slow down, but Sakura and Syaoran maintained their pace. When they were nearing the finishing point, only five runners were left. The other five were still lagging behind; Caitlin, Dawn and Jeffrey. Sakura had watched these people run before. And she knew it was going to be difficult to beat them. Dawn and Caitlin were both on the school hockey team while jeffery was on the basketball team.  
  
When the finishing line came into sight, Sakura glanced and Syaoran and nodded. With one breath, the both sprinted towards the end.  
  
"Good job, people," Coach Wrightfield nodded in approval. Dawn took first place, with Jeffery second. Sakura came in third and Syaoran forth. A breathless caitlin took fifth.  
  
"You guys were great!" Chiharu cheered, throwing an imaginery pom pom in the air.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said breathlessly as she took a big swig from her bottle.  
  
Now, she just hoped that they would both make it to the team. Or things could get ugly with both their competitive nature.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^  
There! Finished at last. This is just the intruduction so it may be short and won't be good. But I hope you like it! Pls R+R!  
  
~Amber-chan 


End file.
